Temperatura Perfeita
by Quiet Bite
Summary: Sempre foi algo diferente, forte e extremamente especial. Um bloco de gelo adorável. Uma bola de fogo rebelde. A colisão perfeita.


**Temperatura Perfeita**

**Capítulo 1: Insônia Coletiva.**

A insônia tem sido constante, eu tento relaxar o dia todo, mas o sossego não vem. É como se eu estivesse sendo punido por pensar às vezes, mesmo que brevemente, em coisas que sempre comentaram sobre nós. E eles ainda comentam, sabia? Cada vez mais. Não com palavras exatamente, agora eles ficam com aqueles olhares maliciosos ou melosos, é uma porcaria. Não que eu ligue para o que pensem de nós, na verdade, eu gosto quando acham que temos mesmo algo. Nessas horas a esperança aumenta. E eu sei que ela não vai parar de crescer. A esperança do quê? Não tenho certeza. Mesmo. E você não faz idéia. Como eu tento não saber. Como eu tento voltar à estaca zero quando chego a considerar certas idéias. Como eu tento voltar a ser apenas o cara que é seu amigo. Como eu tento não ser atingido por você.

_Você deveria considerar ficar mais longe ainda de mim. Sei que consegue. Certo?_

**.x.**

Um bloco de gelo adorável.

Uma bola de fogo rebelde.

Eu ainda estou surpreso com essa união.

E você, Bobby?

**.x.**

_Você pensa demais._

Ok, eu admito, ultimamente eu tenho feito isso também, mas acho que estou sozinho nessa.

_Você não está aqui._

Andando por esse corredor eu me sinto mais confuso do que nunca, e acredite, estou perdido.

_Você está tentando._

Essa teoria que tem passado pela minha cabeça não vai se tornar algo real, não é mesmo?

_Você pode dizer._

Eu acho que o que eu disse foi tão direto que eu nem percebi que aquilo soou natural demais.

**.x.**

Aquilo foi errado. Aquilo foi certo. E é impossível você não saber o que eu espero. _Admita._

Talvez eu esteja apenas vendo o que eu quero ver, ou melhor, imaginando. É, é isso. Mas...

Estou cansado das paredes que você coloca à minha volta, uma delas está me bloqueando.

E você sabe que eu vou quebrar ela.

_Cedo_ ou _tarde_.

**.X.X.X.**

O riso de duas crianças na sala me chamou a atenção, e de repente me peguei pensando porque não éramos mais tão inocentes assim, porque é tão difícil um contato físico novamente. Esse pensamento se seguiu por um tempo, enquanto eu me mantinha encostado à parede, olhando elas brincarem no sofá. Cócegas. Um pequeno sorriso surgiu em minha face no instante em que uma delas comentou entre risos: "Eu amo você, pare com esse drama!" Simplicidade. A outra fez uma careta, mas cedeu às palavras, deixando um beijo na bochecha do garoto maior. Dois garotos. Uma amizade inocente. Eles pareciam bem felizes. E é claro, eu estou falando de amor de crianças, mas o nosso é bem diferente. Eles são só amigos. E nós? O que nós somos, Bobby?

- Insônia?

A voz doce e infantil me acordou. O garoto maior, mas ainda assim, bem novo, me encarava esperando a resposta para sua pergunta. Abri meu isqueiro e o fechei com a outra mão, rapidamente. Passei meu olhar pelos dois, notando a curiosidade que estava bem evidente no rosto deles, eu nunca ficava por aquele local. Pelo menos não quando alguém estava por perto.

- Algo assim.

Minha voz tinha um tom claro de cansaço. Afastei-me da parede e andei até eles, sem pressa. Sentei-me no braço direito do sofá, perto do garoto maior, e olhei para a TV. Estava passando uma porcaria que eu não sabia o nome e eles com certeza já não estavam prestando atenção nela há um bom tempo.

- Você está pensando em alguém?

Eu ouvi direito? Olhei surpreso para o garoto maior, que acabou recebendo um cutucão no braço. O menor logo se pronunciou com uma expressão envergonhada.

- Desculpe, ele é direto demais...

Não pude evitar sorrir ao ver isso e ri bem baixo.

- Tudo bem.

Ficamos quietos, o único barulho era uma briga de casal na TV, suspirei.

- Está?

O garoto maior finalmente me perguntou, após me ficar me observando por alguns instantes e ao invés de repreendê-lo, o menor apenas me olhou, intrigado.

- Isso é uma porcaria, sabiam?

Tentei mudar de assunto apontando para a TV, mas sem sucesso, pois uma pequena tosse proposital, vinda do garoto maior, me obrigou a ceder. Respirei fundo e respondi ao olhar para a TV, questionando mentalmente porque eu estava falando com esses dois.

- Mais ou menos.

Até uma criança saberia que eu estava evitando dizer a palavra certa: muito.

O maior riu um pouco, mas o menor continuava a me olhar da mesma maneira, e eu não conseguia imaginar o motivo.

- Fome.

O menor simplesmente se levantou após falar e lançou um olhar para o outro, me deixando confuso com esse ato.

- Ah...

O outro disse isso bem baixo para o menor, num tom claro de "Eu entendi", o que isso significava? Bom, eles provavelmente queriam ficar sozinhos e eu só estava atrapalhando. Fui idiota por não perceber isso antes.

- Ei, vamos!

O maior me puxou pelo braço enquanto dizia, e o menor, que já estava um pouco afastado do sofá, sorriu de maneira animada.

- Vamos! Você vai na cozinha com a gente.

O menor disse com certa ansiedade, enquanto eu deixava o outro continuar a me puxar para fora da sala. Essas crianças deveriam parar de tomar energéticos antes de dormir, caramba, já é meio tarde para eles ainda estarem andando animados por aí, não é? Durante nossa caminhada pelo corredor os dois garotos ficaram comentando entre si sobre várias coisas, e é claro, tentaram me colocar na "conversa", mas eu praticamente só ouvi. Os dois eram engraçados, então a caminhada pareceu ter sido bem mais curta, e eles se apressaram quando viram a entrada da cozinha, me deixando para trás entre risos. Eu ri também. Andei devagar até a porta, me perguntando o que Bobby estaria fazendo agora, ele nunca cansaria de me evitar?

- Ele não está um pouco devagar?

Ri baixo ao ouvir a voz do garoto maior e sorri de lado ao entrar na cozinha.

- Lerdo? Ei...

E aí eu simplesmente parei de falar.

Bobby.

Foi só isso que eu pensei no momento, e aí fiquei parado, parecendo um bobo. Por uns 10 segundos, pelo menos.

- Por favor?

O menor dos garotos pediu com uma voz manhosa e esticou a mão com um refrigerante na direção de Bobby, que sorriu de lado.

- Claro.

Ele pegou o refrigerante em uma das mãos e assoprou delicadamente a garrafa, me olhando por uma fração de segundo nesse momento. Aquele olhar me gelou. Aquele olhar era confuso.

- Obrigado, Iceman.

O menor sorriu surpreso com os poderes do loiro. Bobby devolveu o refrigerante ao garoto com um sorriso e ficou em silêncio. Eu provavelmente estava o incomodando muito com a minha presença. Pensei em ir simplesmente embora, mas chamaram a minha atenção.

- Ei, você não disse em quem estava pensando!

A voz soava animada e vinha do maior dos garotos. Ele se sentou ao lado de Bobby e colocou algumas coisas para comer em cima da mesa, o menor o acompanhou, sentando no lugar à frente do amigo. Oh não. E lá estava eu, parecendo um bobo outra vez, enquanto Bobby me encarava, parecendo estar bem confuso.

- Eles não têm chocolate por aqui?

Falei meio rápido, olhando em volta, tentando esconder a vergonha. Mudem de assunto, caramba! Ou isso é muito difícil de fazer, garotos? Risos. Os dois garotos estavam rindo de novo. Tentei fuçar com calma as prateleiras, para ver se achava algum chocolate, eu não queria soar tão ansioso por causa da pergunta. Mas a minha ansiedade estava bem óbvia.

- Você gosta dessa pessoa, não é?

Porque tantas perguntas? Eu realmente gostaria de saber. Abri a geladeira, e fingi certo interesse no que havia dentro dela, tentando soar despreocupado ao falar.

- Como assim?

Fiquei mais uns instantes dessa maneira, e Bobby continuava calado, isso estava me perturbando.

- Você sabe! De gostar!

E os risos vieram novamente. Essas crianças deveriam parar de comer açúcar. Sério. O que eu deveria dizer? "Eu gosto daquele cara." E aí, apontar na direção do Bobby? Nem pensar. Espere, eu acabei de dizer que gosto dele? E nesse momento eu percebi que talvez, apenas talvez, eu não quisesse apenas ser amigo do Iceman. Que eu poderia estar gostando mesmo dele, de gostar. Um silêncio tomou a cozinha e eu fechei a porta da geladeira, calmamente. Virei-me e vi que o menor tomava quietamente o seu refrigerante, ele tinha virado um pouco a cadeira, me observava bem curioso. O maior também me olhava dessa maneira enquanto abria um pacote de bolachas, meio apreensivo. Bobby estava com os braços cruzados em cima da mesa, parecia um pouco sério, quase triste. E eu não conseguia entender de jeito algum o que estava no olhar dele. Parecia ser muitas coisas. Coisas intensas.

- Ok, eu desisto.

Sentei-me à frente de Bobby e o encarei por alguns segundos, eu queria dizer tantas coisas para ele. Levei meu olhar para os dois garotos e falei novamente.

- Vocês estão certos.

Eles sorriram como se já soubessem disso, mas precisassem que eu falasse em voz alta, perto de Bobby. E aí eu lembrei. Bobby os conhecia. Quero dizer, os conhecia um pouco mais do que eu esperava. Crianças costumam falam muito, com todo mundo, e isso me surpreende às vezes. O maior havia tido uma pequena conversa com Bobby uns dias antes, durante um filme que estavam assistindo na sala junto com outros mutantes, mas eu não ouvi o que eles disseram. Naquele dia eu também não havia visto direito o rosto do garoto. Mas do que eles tinham falado, afinal? As coisas estão ficando cada vez mais estranhas. Quando eu voltei a prestar atenção nos três, fiquei surpreso com o que vi. Os dois garotos pareciam conversar sobre coisas sem muita importância enquanto comiam, como se nada tivesse acontecido há alguns minutos atrás e Bobby tinha o olhar perdido na mesa. Cruzei meus braços em cima da mesa e fiquei olhando para ele, esperando uma reação. Ela não veio.

- Bom, eu vou dormir.

Levantei-me, fiz um sinal de "tchau" para os garotos e para a minha surpresa, Bobby levantou a cabeça. Ele me encarou, mas depois de um segundo eu me virei. Não era justo ele me tratar assim. Os garotos me responderam ao mesmo tempo: "Boa noite, Pyro."

- Boa noite, pirralhos.

Ri um pouco e fiz outro sinal de "tchau" com uma das mãos ao sair da cozinha, ainda de costas para eles. Eu estava cansado e precisava mesmo dormir. As paredes estavam me matando.

_Bobby Drake?_

Ele é a minha pessoa favorita.

Mas o que a palavra _"Pyro"_ significa para ele?

Acho que ela significa _"problema"._

Ou até mesmo...

"_Decepção."_

- Chocolate?

Um sussurro diretamente no meu ouvido.

Congelei.


End file.
